


The Kidnapping of the Drummer

by SailorLestrade



Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Axl being an asshole, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Hair Dye, Kidnapping, M/M, Sequel, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Duff comes to Nikki for some help.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	The Kidnapping of the Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the crack fic, The Poker Game.

It had been a few months since Vince had lost Tommy in a poker game, and Nikki never let him live it down. Every time Vince would argue with the bassist, Nikki would shoot back that with at least he didn't lose the drummer in a game, and it instantly shut the frontman up, instead making him huff and march off.

After that, Axl arranged to kidnap Tommy again just for the principal of the matter. It almost worked the first time, except Nikki came out to the pool of the hotel where Duff had been tasked to kidnap the drummer from.

One look at Nikki made Duff hold up his hands, say fuck it, and leave.

"What do you mean you just left him?" Axl growled when he found out.

"Bassist code man," Duff countered. "I ain't pissing off another bassist. Never know when I'll need some strings."

"Good idea babe," Steven smiled at the other blonde, and Axl rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up Steven." Axl snapped. Duff looked at the drummer and saw his shoulders slump. "Vince fucking needs to pay. We're going to get Tommy fucking Lee or so help me."

That led to the next few months of Axl trying to plan how to kidnap Tommy. And each time failed as miserably as the time before. Someone always foiled it, and Axl stopped asking Duff to fetch. Duff noticed he never involved Steven in his plans though.

"You okay?" Duff asked, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm great," Steven replied. And he was smiling, but Duff could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. Steven had been struggling here recently, smiling less, wanting to sleep more, and not even really feeling like playing the drums. 

"You sure?" Duff asked, not really believing him. He knew Steven thought he was putting on a good face, but sometimes it would disappear, especially when Axl would yell at him, insult him, and Duff was about two seconds away from punching a certain redhead in his dick.

"Of course," Steven smiled and kissed his cheek before heading to the shower. Duff frowned. Steven had been struggling on and off with his mental health. Some days it was okay and he was smiley and happy, some days it was all he could do to get out of bed.

And it was later that Duff was starting to see why. Axl was pissy, because none of his plans had worked, so every little thing seemed to be setting him off.

"Fucking hell Steven!" Axl screamed. "Can't you do anything right?"

"But…" Steven started, but Axl stopped him.

"I don't want to hear any if your fucking excuses. You're literally this close to being out of this fucking band!"

"Axl, calm down," Slash tried to intervene, but Axl was already riled up.

"He cant even get a beat right! He's a fucking drummer! We get Lee, we're keeping him and sending Steven to them!" Duff looked over at Steven, who was looking down at his drums.

"Okay, that's enough. Back the fuck off," Duff growled. Axl rolled his eyes and went to talk to Slash and Izzy about some guitar riffs. Duff headed over to Steven. "Babe…"

"I gotta go," Steven quickly left the rehearsal area. Duff stood there, watching him leave.

"Where the fuck is he going?" Axl asked. Duff turned to glare at the singer. "Fine. Whatever. I have better things to do anyway." He grabbed Slash and they left. Duff wanted to go after Steven, but first, he had a stop to make.

****

"Hello?" Vince answered. Duff looked at the phone for a second.

"Vince? I thought I called Tommy and Nikki…"

"Yeah, I'm crashing here for a bit. Trouble in paradise and all that shit."

"Oh. Uh sorry man," Duff paused for a minute. "Well, can I talk to Nikki?"

"Him and Tommy went to Tower or something. I don't know." Vince sighed.

"Okay thanks." Duff hung up without even saying bye. He grabbed the keys to his car and headed out towards the strip. He figured that if the terror twins were shopping anywhere, it would be at the Tower on sunset. That's where everyone seemed to be going. 

And sure enough, as Duff made his way into the store, he saw two heads of dark hair towering over the bins of records.

"Yo, Sixx man," Duff made his way over to the two.

"Are you really trying to kidnap him now?" Nikki asked with a sigh. "He's so happy looking for vinyl."

"No. I come in peace," Duff explained. "In fact, I actually need a favor." Tommy looked up from the bin he was looking at and shared a glance with Nikki. "Can we talk? Please?"

****

"Okay, what's going on?" Nikki asked. The three of them went to the Rainbow for beers and burgers. Duff took a drink to calm himself before he started to call Axl every name in the book.

"I want you to kidnap Steven," Duff explained.

"What?" Tommy laughed.

"You guys are the kidnapping group. Not us," Nikki added.

"Axl keeps screaming at Steven all the time. And I'm afraid if he keeps it up…" Duff trailed off. Tommy and Nikki knew all about Steven's mental health issues. Tommy had went to pull a prank on the other drummer once. Walking into Steven and Duff's room, Tommy immediately changed his mind when he saw the normally happy blonde curled up in the middle of the bed, tears streaming down his face.

"So, you just want us to kidnap him and that's it?" Nikki asked.

"I'm coming with," Duff told him. "Steven and I need a couple nights together without Axl dictating when we can and cannot just be together. And maybe we could do a cool supergroup thing or something."

"I'm game, but we should probably talk to Vinnie and Micm," Tommy looked at Nikki.

"Vince is staying at our place. I'll call Mick and we'll all discuss it. Wanna come with?" Nikki asked.

"I really need to go check on Steven," Duff told them. "Call me when you guys come to a decision."

"We will," Tommy assured him.

"And trust me, I can be pretty persuasive." Nikki smirked at Duff. "I'm sure Vinnie will see it my way."

****

"You want to what?" Vince asked. Mick had a smirk on his face as Nikki and Tommy explained the plan.

"You had me at screwing with Axl," Mick nodded.

"So we're going to kidnap Steven, Duff's coming with him, and they would be willing to put out a song or two with us?" Vince asked. Nikki nodded. "Okay. Let's do it."

"I'm game," Mick nodded.

"You know I'm fucking stoked for this," Tommy laughed. Nikki smiled then went to call Duff to discuss the plan.

****

"I'll be late for practice," Duff told Steven with a kiss. "I have a few things I need to pick up. Just tell Axl to go fuck himself if he says anything."

"Oh, ok," Steven gave Duff a kiss back. "I'll see you in a bit?"

"Of course," he smiled as Steven got his keys and headed to practice. Once Steven was gone, Duff started to pack a couple of overnight bags for the two of them. He smiled to himself as he got everything ready.

He headed out of the house to where Nikki and Tommy were waiting in Nikki's car.

"Your chariot awaits fucker!" Tommy laughed. Duff flipped him off but had a smile on his face as he got in the backseat.

"Okay so Vince and Mick are waiting for us by the studio," Nikki explained. "Tommy and I are going in with them. You said Izzy knows, right?"

"Yeah. And if he told Slash, he won't say anything. They might be screwing but Slash wouldn't mind watching us piss Axl off."

"Then let's get this show on the mother fucking road!" Tommy laughed.

They pulled up in front of the studio. Vince and Mick were in Vince's car, arguing about something. Duff looked over at them then back at Nikki and Tommy.

"Vince probably turned Kiss on," Nikki explained. "It's a long story."

"What does he have against Kiss?" Duff asked.

"Its Mick. He hates things people like," Tommy laughed.

"Okay let's go get Steven," Nikki smiled at Tommy before giving him a kiss. The two got out of the car and motioned for the other two. "What were you two arguing about now?"

"Fucking Barbie played fucking Kiss," Mick grumbled. Nikki shook his head as they headed into the studio.

"Steven, where the fuck is Duff?" They heard Axl ask.

"He had to get something. I dont know…" the four looked at each other. The sadness was evident in his voice.

"Ok, let's go," Nikki commanded. He pushed open the doors to the room, causing Axl, Steven, Izzy, and Slash to look up. Izzy and Slash both started to smile. Axl started to laugh.

"You're bringing him to me? That's awesome," he smiled.

"Eh, not quite." Nikki nodded. He watched as Slash and Izzy casually stepped in front of Axl, helping Tommy and Vince block him. Mick stood at the door. Nikki went to Steven. "Don't squirm." He grabbed the drummer and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Axl called out.

"Nikki, what the fuck?" Steven asked.

"Just go with it dude," Nikki laughed. "Bye Izzy. Bye Slash."

"Bye fucker," Vince smirked at Axl before heading out with Tommy, Nikki, Mick, and Steven.

"Put me down," Steven tried wiggling.

"Chill out dude," Tommy laughed. He opened the back door of Nikki's car and Nikki deposited the drummer in the back.

"Hey babe," Duff laughed. Steven looked over at the bassist.

"What's going on?" Steven asked. "Why'd motley crue just kidnap me?"

"I asked them to," he waved at Mick and Vince as they walked away.

"Why?" Steven looked at Duff as Tommy and Nikki got back in the car.

"I'm sick and fucking tired of how Axl is treating you," Duff explained, cupping Steven's cheek. "I can't lose you. So if that means hanging out with the terror twins for a few days, so be it." He saw the tears in Steven's eyes but the smile on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Duff leaned in and kissed Steven. Tommy and Nikki smiled at each other before Nikki drove them back to their house.

****

Axl was pacing in front of Izzy and Slash. The two guitarists were getting a little sea sick watching him.

"Why Steven?" Axl asked.

"What?" Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"He has nothing to do with this. Why take him? Like if anyone, they should've taken Slash...no offense."

"Uh huh. Sure," Slash grumbled.

"And where the fuck is Duff?" Axl asked.

"Maybe they grabbed him too?" Izzy suggested. "You know, go big or go home?"

"It makes no fucking sense!" Axl sighed.

"They'll escape on their own at some point," Slash shrugged. Him and Izzy looked at each other and smiled.

"Wait, do you two know something?" Axl asked.

"Nope," Izzy and Slash shook their heads.

"I don't believe you…" Axl shook his head. "But I'm too tired to figure it out."

****

"Why are we doing this again?" Steven asked as he stood with his head over the sink as Tommy rinsed his hair.

"Because it'll be funny," Tommy told him. "And this will come out the next time you shampoo."

"I gotta say, I'm pretty hot with black hair," Duff admired himself in a mirror.

"Is it going to make me permanently like this?" Steven dried his hair with the towel Nikki handed him.

"Nah. Might darken slightly for a bit, but that's it." Nikki told him. "But we're not guns, so we can only have one blonde bitch in our band."

"Someone will be very upset if we take his barbie title away from him," Tommy chimed in. Steven and Duff started laughing. Tommy and Nikki shared a look, happy to see Steven actually smiling and laughing.

"So I have a song that will sound really cool with dueling drums and bass," Nikki explained. "And I have a camera and want to take a new band picture."

"I can't believe we're members of motley crue," Duff laughed, wrapping an arm around Steven's waist. "Axl is going to die when he hears about that."

"Well, since we got the hair done, I think we can do our song tomorrow to piss Axl off," Nikki smiled at them. 

"Come on," Duff grabbed Steven's hand. "Because you're pretty fucking hot with dark hair." Steven laughed and followed Duff towards the guest room they would be staying in.

"Those two," Tommy shook his head. Nikki came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know, you're hotter, right?" He kissed on Tommy's neck.

“Oh, you think so?” Tommy asked with a soft moan. Nikki nodded against him and smirked.

“Let’s go to our room,” Nikki told him. “We have some things we need to do.”

****

It was about three days later when Steven was washing the black out of his hair that Axl came knocking. Vince and Mick looked up from the game they were watching. Nikki patted Tommy’s leg, having the drummer stand up from where he was sitting on Nikki’s lap. Duff and Steven were still back in the guest room and bathroom. Nikki answered the door, seeing the redhead standing there with Slash and Izzy behind him.

“I give,” He sighed.

“Excuse me?” Nikki asked, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

“I give up. Let them go,” Axl sighed.

“We’re not keeping them here,” Nikki told him. “They want to be here.”

“Can I talk to them?” Axl asked. Nikki looked over at Tommy and nodded. The drummer went to get the two others. Soon, Tommy was coming back with Duff and Steven.

“Axl,” Duff crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you doing here?”

“Rescue,” Axl nodded. “Brought help.”

“We don’t want rescued,” Duff snapped. “In fact, I think we’re going to stay being apart of the Crue.”

“What? Why?” Axl asked.

“Well, for starters, you’ve been such a dick to Steven,” Duff pointed out.

“Isn’t he a dick all the time?” Vince piped up from the living room.

“Not helping!” Nikki called to the frontman.

“I’m sorry,” Axl sighed.

“I don’t believe you,” Duff shook his head. “I put his mental health and happiness over the band. You screw with him, you lose a bassist and probably a drummer, because I’m not letting him stay alone in the band with you.”

“I’m sorry I was such a dick to you Steven,” Axl looked at the drummer. “Will you guys please come back?” Steven looked over at Duff with a smile on his face.

“I never thought in a million years I’d live long enough to hear Axl Rose apologize,” Steven teased. “Yeah, we’ll come back.” Duff smiled and kissed Steven’s cheek.

“Hey Rose,” Vince walked up to Axl and slapped a picture against his chest. “Be on the lookout for our new single.” Axl pulled the photo back from his chest and his mouth hung open. Tommy and Steven were enveloped in a massive drumset, Steven with hair as dark as Tommy’s. And then, the two bassists, both with matching, feathered black hair, looked like they were annoying the ever loving shit out of Mick and Vince.

“What the fuck?” Axl asked.

“Yeah, that’s Motley Crue,” Nikki shrugged. “Got any guitarists that would want to join, we welcome them with open arms.” He looked over at Slash and Izzy. “In fact, I don’t even think we’d have to dye their hair.”

“No. No way. Let’s go,” Axl motioned for the band. Slash, Izzy, and Steven started to follow. Duff hung back and looked over at Nikki.

“Thanks again man,” Duff told him. “It’s great to see Steven happy.”

“Anytime,” Nikki smiled. Vince nodded.

“All you gotta do is say you want to screw with Axl, and we’re game,” He laughed. Duff smiled and followed the rest of his band out the door.


End file.
